Szkoła z internatem/Gra dla arachnofobów
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Buford kupuje sto pająków, które przez przypadek wypuszcza. Wraz z przyjaciółmi musi je odnaleźć zanim Zoltan wróci do G-Tech'u. Tymczasem Davenportowie razem z Katy wybierają się do Seattle, gdzie Zack popada w konflikt z prawem. Bohaterowie *Zoltan George Davenport; *Zack Davenport; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Buford Van Stomm; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Policjant; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Katy Cherry; *Briana Riverhawk; *Fretka Flynn Scenariusz (Seattle. Zoltan i Zack siedzą w samochodzie, który stoi przed komisariatem. Młody Davenport trzyma na kolanach swojego kota i głaszcze go od ogona do łba) Zoltan: Brawo, Zack... To miał być zwyczajny wyjazd, a ty musiałeś oczywiście popaść w konflikt z prawem. Zack: No ale mówili w radiu, że gdy widzimy psa uwięzionego w samochodzie, to należy rozbić szybę, bo inaczej pies może zdechnąć. Zoltan: Tak, ale mówili to w lato w lokalnym radiu Miami! A teraz jest środek jesieni, a my jesteśmy w jednym z najchłodniejszych miast w kraju! Nie licząc Alaski... (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Gra dla arachnofobów. (G-Tech, windopokój Buforda i Baljeet'a. Baljeet siedzi na łóżku i czyta książkę. Nagle do środka wchodzi Buford, który pcha jakąś białą szafę) Baljeet: Co to znowu jest? Buford: Szafa. Niby taki mądry, a takich oczywistych rzeczy nie wie. Pfff... Baljeet: Chodzi mi bardziej o to, po co ona. Przecież mamy pustą szafę w rogu. Buford: To nie jest zwykła szafa. Baljeet: A co ona robi? Lata? Buford: Nie. Są w niej pająki! (Baljeet rzuca książką i przykrywa się kołdrą) Baljeet: A fuj, zabierz to ode mnie! Buford: Spoko, same stamtąd nie wyjdą. (Baljeet odsłania głowę) Buford: Słyszałeś o "100 spiders challenge"? Baljeet: Nie. Buford: Ty wiesz w ogóle, co to challenge? Nie chodzi mi o tłumaczenie słowa. Baljeet: Domyślam się, że chodzi o jakieś wyzwania. Chodzi o grę w prawda czy wyzwanie, ale bez prawdy? (Buford robi facepalm'a) Buford: Nie... challenge to takie internetowe wyzwanie. Tu chodzi o to, że w każdej szufladzie jest jeden pająk. Szufladek jest 100. Najpierw otwiera się jedną szufladkę, zamyka oczy i liczy do 25. Potem oczy się otwiera, szuka pająka, łapie, wsadza do szufladki i otwiera się kolejną szufladkę. Ważne jest, żeby nie używać do tego profesjonalnego sprzętu. Nie można też uciekać z budynku, a sprawy codzienne typu spanie i jedzenie można załatwiać tylko wtedy, gdy jakiś pająk jest na wolności. Baljeet: Brrr... aż mnie ciarki przeszły. Ktoś oprócz ciebie słyszał o tym challenge'u? Buford: Proszę cię, ludzie to nagrywają i prowadzą live'y na G-Tube'ie. Co druga osoba panikuje na samym początku wyzwania, ucieka z domu, a potem go podpala. Pozostali nie wytrzymują w połowie. Ja zamontowałem w G-Tech'u kilka moich własnych kamer, którymi będę to wszystko nagrywał. Jako pierwszy dotrę do końca challenge'u! Będę sławny w całym G-Necie! Trzeba tylko ogarnąć, jak otwiera się te szufladki. Podobno dla bezpieczeństwa zamontowane są guziki, ale nie wiem tylko, który wcisnąć. Baljeet: Może zajrzyj do instrukcji? Buford: Tssa... tylko cioty tam patrzą. To chyba będzie czerwony przycisk. (Buford wciska znajdujący się pomiędzy niebieskim i zielonym guzikiem, czerwony przycisk. Otwierają się wszystkie szufladki, a z każdej wychodzi inny pająk - każdy ogromny, włochaty i obleśny, w większości są to tarantule. Baljeet zaczyna piszczeć jak dziewczynka, po czym wyskakuje przez okno) Buford: Hmmm... coś jest nie tak. Teraz chyba powinienem policzyć do 25. (Buford zamyka oczy i liczy) Buford: 1, 2, 3... (Chwilę później) Buford: ... 21, 23, 22, sezamki, 25! (Buford otwiera oczy. Nigdzie nie widać żadnego pająka) Buford: A to spryciule. (Do windopokoju wbiegają Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Buford? Co tu się dzieje? Buford: Słyszeliście o "100 spiders challenge"? Ferb: Tak! Właśnie oglądaliśmy transmisję na żywo jakichś dwóch kolesi z Bułgarii. Tarantula siadła na kroczu jednego, więc ten drugi przywalił mu z całej siły w to miejsce metalową laską. Buford: Musiało boleć... Fineasz: Ey, czemu otworzyłeś wszystkie szufladki? Nie czytałeś instrukcji obsługi? Buford: A kto je czyta? Ferb: My. Gdybyś spędzał każdą chwilę dzieciństwa na budowaniu maszyn, to też byś wiedział, że należy to zrobić. Buford: Okej, trzeba te wszystkie pająki znaleźć i... (Fineasz schyla się i łapie za nóżkę małego tygrzyka paskowanego) Fineasz: Zostało 99. (Tymczasem w Seattle. Zoltan i Zack siedzą na komisariacie, rozmawiając z otyłym policjantem jedzącym pączka) Zoltan: Naprawdę pana przepraszam, ale to nieporozumienie. Policjant: Jakie nieporozumienie? Mamy nagranie z monitoringu, na którym widać, jak chłopak rzuca kamieniem w szybę samochodu. Zoltan: Oj, Zack jest trochę... niepełnosprawny intelektualnie. Zack: A co to znaczy? Zoltan: Nieważne. Zack usłyszał w radiu, że gdy widzimy psa uwięzionego w samochodzie, to należy rozbić szybę i go uwolnić. Pochodzimy z Miami, gdzie w zimę temperatura w dzień jest bliska 25 stopni! U was tyle nawet w lato nie ma! Mogę odkupić szybę. Ba, cały samochód! Mogę właścicielowi auta kupić nawet mieszkanie w Monako, własną wyspę nieopodal Australii... Ale Zack powinien dostać nagrodę za to, że chciał ratować życie zwierzaka. Policjant: Panie, ale ten pies w samochodzie był pluszakiem. (Zoltan czerwieni się. Po chwili wyciąga z kieszeni portfel) Zoltan: Dobra, wykupię syna z aresztu. (Zoltan wyciąga z portfela masę zielonych papierków i kładzie je na stół) Zoltan: Starczy to nawet na zakup Holandii. Policjant: Nie przekupi mnie pan. Zoltan: Dobra, Zack, uciekamy! (Zoltan chwyta syna za koszulę i zaczyna z nim biec. Policjant otwiera szufladę i wyciąga dwa metalowe pączki) Policjant: Nigdzie mi nie zwiejecie! (Policjant rzuca pączkami w Zoltana i Zack'a. Oboje upadają na podłogę. Tymczasem w hotelu. Brenda pakuje rzeczy do walizki, Katy siedzi i pisze z kimś na telefonie. Briany nie ma w pokoju) Brenda: Może byś mi pomogła, pindo głupia? Katy: Pfff... Sama to pakuj, plebsie. (Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Briana, która od razu siada na swoim łóżku) Brenda: Katuś? Katy: Tak, przyjaciółko? Brenda: Muszę skoczyć do sklepu, spakujesz resztę walizek? Katy: Pewnie! (Katy wstaje i zaczyna wszystko pakować) Katy (w myślach): Nienawidzę jej. Brenda: To ja uciekam, zaraz wrócę, papa. Katy: Pa! Uważaj na siebie! Katy (w myślach): A żeby cię jakaś ciężarówka rozjechała... (Brenda wychodzi z pokoju) Briana: Nie musicie... (Przerażona Katy zaczyna piszczeć. Kobieta wskakuje na łóżko) Katy: To ty potrafisz mówić?! Briana: Tak. Katy: A co ty mówiłaś wcześniej? Briana: Że nie musicie się tak wysilać. Widzę przecież, że się nie lubicie. Głupia nie jestem. (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Fineasz, Ferb i Buford wchodzą do windopokoju braci. Ferb natychmiast chwyta za butelkę i pije wodę. Po chwili odstawia ją) Ferb: Uchh... jestem zmęczony tymi poszukiwaniami. Czuję się, jakbyśmy złapali już z tryliard pająków. Ile ich mamy? Fineasz: 3. Ferb: Na serio? Możemy zbudujemy jakiś wypędzacz pająków? Buford: Nie, nie, nie! Zasady challenge'u są takie, że nie można używać profesjonalnego sprzętu! Złapiemy pająki normalnie. O, Fineasz, masz tarantulę we włosach. (Buford ściąga tarantulę z włosów Fineasza) Fineasz: Brrr... zostało nam tylko 96 pająków. (Tymczasem w Seattle. Zack i Zoltan siedzą w celi. Chłopak trzyma w rękach swojego kota. Przed drzwiami od celi stoi policjant, który je pączka. Mężczyzna siada na krześle przy biurku, jednak siedzenie załamuje się. Policjant z hukiem upada na podłogę - aż Zoltan i Zack podskakują) Policjant: Cholera jasna! (Policjant próbuje wstać. Zoltan zabiera Zack'owi kota z rąk) Zoltan: Leć szybko po klucze! (Zoltan kładzie zwierzę na podłogę. Kot biegnie. Skacze na biurko i chwyta w ząbki złote klucze. Po chwili wraca z kluczami) Zoltan: Wow, nie spodziewałem się, że to zrobi. (Zoltan bierze je i przekręca. Drzwi otwierają się) Zoltan: Szybko, uciekamy! Policjant: Stać! (Policjant próbuje wstać, ale mu się nie udaje. Zack bierze swojego kota i wraz z tatą uciekaj. Biegną korytarzami więzienia. Wybiegają z budynku i zatrzymują się przed ulicą) Zoltan: Ufff... muszę... odsapnąć... Zack: Nikt nas nie będzie gonił? (Nagle okno na najwyższym piętrze więzienia rozbija się, a wylatuje przez nie jadący na motocyklu otyły policjant) Zoltan: Musiałeś to powiedzieć?! (Kiedy pojazd spada na ziemię, Zoltan i Zack podskakują) Policjant: Nie ruszać się! Zoltan: Uciekamy! (Zoltan i Zack biegną ulicą, a za nimi jedzie policjant) Policjant: Będzie mandacik za bieganie po ulicy! (Zoltan łapie Zack'a za koszulkę i zbiegają na chodnik) Zoltan: Nie mamy szans! Nie uciekniemy przed nim. Zack: O, zaraz jest wypożyczalnia rowerów! Może uciekniemy na rowerze? Zoltan: No niekoniecznie... nie umiem jeździć rowerem. Ale innego wyjścia nie ma. (Zoltan i Zack wbiegają do wypożyczalni rowerów) Zoltan: Macie rower z kółkami? (Pracownica wskazuje na mały różowy rower dla dzieci) Pracownica: Ostatni. Zoltan: Nie ma większych? Pracownica: Nie. Zoltan: Jasny gwint... (Zoltan bierze mały rowerek, natomiast Zack chwyta duży rower turystyczny. Zoltan wyciąga z kieszeni portfel i rzuca na ladę) Zoltan: Reszty nie trzeba! (Zoltan i Zack wybiegają z rowerami. Pracownica otwiera portfel i gwiżdże zdumiona. Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Fineasz leży na podłodze w windopokoju i obserwuje idącego po dywanie pająka) Fineasz: Wałęsak brazylijski, silnie jadowity pająk żyjący w tropikalnych częściach Ameryki. (Fineasz przykrywa pająka szklanką. Do windopokoju wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Fineasz! Co robisz w moim pokoju? Fineasz: Pająków szukam. Nie boisz się ich, prawda? Fretka: Nie boję, przecież sam mi pomogłeś zwalczyć strach przed nimi. Fineasz: To dobrze, bo po G-Tech'u pałęta się 76 takich wielkich jadowitych. Fretka: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Fretka wyskakuje przez okno) Głos Fretki: O, Baljeet, też wyskoczyłeś? (Tymczasem w Seattle. Do hotelu wchodzi Brenda, która zauważa Katy siedzącą obok walizki) Brenda: O, hej, Katy. Jak pakowanie? Kupiłam ci paluszki sezamkowe, twoje ulubione. (Brenda podaje Katy opakowanie paluszków, natomiast ta wyrzuca je przez balkon) Brenda: Ej, co ty robisz? Katy: A nic, rzucam rzeczami, głupia pindo. Brenda: Przestań, Briana wszystko widzi i słyszy! (Katy bierze walizkę i wyrzuca ją przez balkon. Brenda wybiega na balkon, by zobaczyć, jak leci) Brenda: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?! (Brenda odwraca się i dostrzega Katy stojącą w drzwiach balkonu) Katy: Wybacz, ale cała kasa Zoltana jest MOJA. (Katy zamyka drzwi balkonu na klucz, a po chwili wyciąga spod swojego łóżka identyczną walizkę, która jest pełna rzeczy. Brenda uderza w drzwi) Katy: Briana, idziemy. (Katy i Briana wychodzą) Brenda: Na pomoc! (Tymczasem na ulicach miasta. Zack jedzie dużym rowerem, a za nim slalomem jedzie Zoltan na małym rowerku dla dzieci) Zoltan: To jest jakiś wstyd... (Zoltan ogląda się do tyłu i zauważa, że policjant wyciąga z kieszeni pączki z kolcami) Zoltan: Uwaga! (Policjant rzuca pączkami, jednak żaden z nich nie dolatuje tak daleko) Zoltan: Haha! Okej, Zack, musimy się rozdzielić! Na tym rozwidleniu dróg ty jedziesz w lewo, a ja w prawo. Zack: Okej! (Zoltan i Zack skręcają w prawo) Zoltan: Miałeś jechać w lewo! Zack: To pojechałem. Zoltan: Echh... w to drugie lewo. Zack: A, okej. (Zoltan i Zack dojeżdżają do rozwidlenia dróg, gdy nagle słyszą przewrócenie się motocykla i jęk policjanta. Obaj oglądają się do tyłu) Zoltan: Dobra, zostaw te rowery. Uciekamy do hotelu! (Zoltan i Zack biegną w stronę hotelu. Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Fineasz, Ferb i Buford leżą zmęczeni na podłodze) Fineasz: Już mamy równo 50. Buford: Wow, nie wiedziałem, że ten challenge jest taki męczący. Ferb: 49 zostało. (Fineasz i Buford spoglądają na Ferba, który właśnie ściąga z dłoni spłaszczonego pająka. Tymczasem w Seattle, Zoltan i Zack dobiegają do stojącymi pod hotelem Katy i Briany. Katy od razu zaprowadza chłopców oraz Brianę do busa) Katy: Szybko, szybko, bo spóźnimy się na samolot! Zoltan: Przecież przylecieliśmy tutaj prywatnym samolotem. Katy: No już, wsiadać, nie gadać! (Katy biegnie szybko po walizkę i wchodzi z nią do środka) Katy: Odjeżdżaj, panie kierowco! (Bus rusza) Zoltan: A gdzie jest Brenda? Katy: Eeee... Brendisia powiedziała, że chce tutaj zostać do końca tygodnia. Zoltan: To czemu do mnie nie zadzwoniła? Katy: Chciała, żebym to ja ci powiedziała. Zoltan: Poczekaj, zadzwonię do niej. (Zoltan wyciąga telefon) Katy: Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zoltan: Połącz z: Żonusia. (Tymczasem w pokoju hotelowym. Brenda krąży po balkonie) Brenda: Co za menda z niej, co za s**a... (Nagle słychać dzwonek telefonu. Brenda spogląda na pokój przez szybę w drzwiach) Brenda: Czyżby zapomniała ona o moim telefonie? Odbierz! Głos Zoltana: Brenda? Brenda: ZOLTAN?! Pomóż mi, jestem w hotelowym pokoju, zamknięta na balkonie! Głos Zoltana: Już biegnę! (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Fineasz, Ferb i Buford stoją przy szafie i przeliczają puste szufladki) Fineasz: Zostało ich jeszcze 11. Największy ze wszystkich stu, Poecilotheria, wciąż jest na wolności. Charakteryzuje się szybkim wzrostem, a jego jad może spowodować nudności i wymioty. Buford: Patrzcie! Tam jest pająk! (Buford wskazuje palcem na niewielką tarantulę spacerującą po środku pokoju. Buford rzuca się na nią, jednak ta w ostatniej chwili ucieka, unikając zmiażdżenia) Fineasz: Brawo, geniuszu. (Tymczasem w Seattle. Zoltan i Katy wbiegają do pokoju w hotelu. Mężczyzna od razu rzuca się na drzwi od balkonu, które otwiera. Brenda wyskakuje stamtąd i od razu przytula się do męża) Brenda: Wiedziałam, że mnie nie zostawisz. (Katy przewraca oczami. Po chwili Brenda puszcza Zoltana) Zoltan: Ale jak to się stało? Brenda: Nie będę ściemniać. Pora by powiedzieć prawdę. (Katy przełyka nerwowo ślinę) Brenda: Bo... (Do pokoju wchodzi Zack) Zack: Co się stało? (Brenda spogląda raz na Zack'a, raz na Katy) Zoltan: No? Co się stało? Brenda: Weszłam na ten balkon... zamknęłam drzwi i nie mogłam ich otworzyć. Zoltan: Katy mi powiedziała, że chcesz tutaj zostać do końca tygodnia. Brenda: Eeeee... to prawda. Chciałam, ale po tym, co się stało, postanowiłam, że jednak z tobą wrócę do domu. Zoltan: Rozumiem. No nic, wracajmy już do Miami. Jutro rano mam ważne spotkanie biznesowe i nie chcę przyjść na nie tak jak miesiąc temu - bez spodni i z łyżką po mleku w ręce. (Zoltan i Zack wychodzą. Katy zatrzymuję Brendę, gdy ta ma już wychodzić) Katy: Posłuchaj mnie. Pochodzę z rodziny, która jak czegoś chce, to to dostanie. A jeśli nie, to zmiecie z powierzchni Ziemi każdego, która jej w tym przechodzi. Zoltan coś o tym wie. Więc nawet nie spróbuj mi wchodzić w drogę, bo zniszczę ci życie całkowicie. Nawet jak się ukryjesz, bo ja cię znajdę nawet w Nepalu, Gruzji czy w innym państwie. (Napisy końcowe) (Kilka godzin później, G-Tech. W głównym pomieszczeniu szkoły zmęczeni Fineasz, Ferb i Buford rozglądają się za pająkami. Nagle z windy wysiada Zoltan) Zoltan: Jeszcze nie śpicie? Już jest cisza nocna. Fineasz: My... (Fineasz zauważa przechodzącego obok niego pająka. Przesuwa stopę i miażdży go) Fineasz (w myślach): Został tylko Poecilotheria. Fineasz: ... właśnie szykowaliśmy się do snu. Zoltan: No mam nadzieję. Coś mnie swędzi po plecach. I strasznie chce mi się wymiotować... (Zoltan odwraca się. Chłopcy zauważają olbrzymiego pająka na plecach mężczyzny) Zoltan: Nie mam nic na plecach? Ferb: Eeee... nie. Skądże? Zoltan: Dobra, idę się kąp... (Zoltan spogląda na jakieś lustro na ścianie z jego lewej stronie) Zoltan: AAAAAAAAA!!! Pająk, zabierzcie go, zabierzcie! (Zoltan biega chwilę w kółko, aż nagle wyskakuje przez okno) KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *